RCX-76-02 Guncannon First Type (Iron Cavalry Squadron)
The is a mass-produced mobile suit featured in the Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin, its OVA adaptation and Mobile Suit Discovery. It was developed as a successor to the RTX-65 Guntank Early Type, and was thus categorized by the Earth Federation as a Main Battle Tank MECHANICAL｜MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM THE ORIGIN. The 12 units (labelled 101 to 112) were used by the Iron Cavalry Squadron with 101 possessing a custom color scheme, as it was piloted by the squadron's commander, Lieutenant Junior Grade Erdush . Technology & Combat Characteristics They were developed as a successor to the RTX-65 Guntank Early Type, MBTs (Main Battle Tanks) which previously served as a main weapons of the Earth Federation Forces. They were created as a further development of the Guntank Early Type, which, in addition to tank-like bombardment capabilities, had humanoid torsos with arms equipped with manipulator-mounted quadruple auto-cannons that were capable of flexible attacks. While retaining the bombardment capabilities of the Guntank Early Type, the Guncannon First Type was developed as a bipedal walking weapon whose lower body could travel better on irregular terrain, enabling it to function like an infantry soldier and move more easily in response to the situation. Although it is a humanoid mobile weapon, it was developed with an overwhelming emphasis on artillery attacks, and thus the Earth Federation Forces categorized it as an MBT like its predecessor. Since the Guncannon First Type is intended for infantry-style operation, it has more versatile armament as well as better mobility compared to its predecessor. In addition to the long-range bombardment capabilities of the Guntank Early Type, it also emphasizes bombardment from medium range, and it is designed so that its equipment can be changed depending on the mission and the team organization . Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :Made for shooting live rounds, these were attached to both sides of the head. They were frequently used not only in ground attacks but also in close combat in battles against other mobile suits as a means of containment HG 1/144 RCX-76-02 GUNCANNON FIRST TYPE (IRON CAVALRY SQUADRON). History As of U.C. 0078, the Earth Federation Forces were aware that Space Colony Side 3 (later the Principality of Zeon) were developing humanoid mobile weapons for use in a war of independence. The Federation Forces hope to resist them with a similar type of humanoid mobile weapon, the Guncannon First Type. Thus they have formed a mobile unit, the Iron Cavalry Squadron, made up of these new MBTs. Elite pilots have been undergoing training as part of this select team, with the highly regarded Lieutenant Junior Grade Erdush as their squadron commander. The Iron Cavalry Squadron functions as a squadron made up of four teams, each consisting of three machines MECHANICAL｜MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM THE ORIGIN. Gallery The_Origin_Designs_2.jpg RCX-76-02 Guncannon First Type (Iron Cavalry Squadron).jpg|Gundam Ace: Mechanical Archives Vol. 14: RCX-76-02 Guncannon First Type (Iron Cavalry Squadron) RCX-76-02 Guncannon First Type (Iron Cavalry Squadron) Mechanical Archives Vol. 15 1.jpg|RCX-76-02 Guncannon First Type (Iron Cavalry Squadron) Mechanical Archives Vol. 15 RCX-76-02 Guncannon First Type (Iron Cavalry Squadron) Mechanical Archives Vol. 15 2.jpg RCX-76-02 Guncannon First Type (Iron Cavalry Squadron) Mechanical Archives Vol. 15 3.jpg RCX-76-02 Guncannon First Type (Iron Cavalry Squadron) Mechanical Archives Vol. 15 4.jpg MOBILE_SUIT_GUNDAM_THE_ORIGIN_MECHANICAL_ARCHIVES_VOL.16_P2_(1).jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Mechanical Archives VOL.16 MOBILE_SUIT_GUNDAM_THE_ORIGIN_MECHANICAL_ARCHIVES_VOL.16_P3_(1).jpg Gundam Origin Ep. 4 Iron Calvary.png|Squadron Commander's unit to the left. MOBILE_SUIT_GUNDAM_THE_ORIGIN_MECHANICAL_ARCHIVES_VOL.16_P1-2.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin Mechanical Archives VOL.16 MOBILE_SUIT_GUNDAM_THE_ORIGIN_MECHANICAL_ARCHIVES_VOL.16_P2_(1).jpg ms_modal_unit_tog_04.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. Gunpla HG Guncannon First Type Iron Cavalry Squadron.jpg|HGGO 1/144 RCX-76-02 Guncannon First Type (Iron Cavalry Squadron) (2016) - Box art HG_Guncannon_First_Type_(Iron_Cavalry_Squadron_Commander).jpg|HGGO 1/144 RCX-76-02 Guncannon First Type (Iron Cavalry Squadron Commander) (2016) - Box art References External Links *Model Kits of the RCX-76-02 Guncannon First Type (Iron Cavalry Squadron) on Gunplapedia *Model Kits of the RCX-76-02 Guncannon First Type (Iron Cavalry Squadron Commander) on Gunplapedia